Super Pen (character)
This page is about the protagonist of the series. For the series overall, see Super Pen (series). For the separate series, see Series 1, Series 2 and Series 3. Super Pen is a main character and Protagonist of the series of the same name. He first appeared in 2014 in the very first issue of Super Pen. Super Pen is a hero who loves saving his home city of Doodleville, and loves travelling around Sketchland. He lives with his friends of John and Tom in John's Apartment. He has appeared in every comic in the series, and has become Milky Way Comics mascot. Personality Super Pen is usually happy and cheerful, but when things go bad, he'll try to make it stop. He has the mind of a young child, and it seems like he doesn't age, as the comics do take place in between certain periods of time, at least in Series 3. However, his personality does change slightly in between series. In Series 1, Super Pen doesn't have much of a personality other than "save the day". He is more curious in the Series 1 books, though. In Series 2, more is revealed as Super Pen talks in Super Pen #4 (series two). Through this, he is shown as stubborn, and sometimes rude, but still overall cheerful. Series 3 is a complete reboot of the series, and as this series has the most story out of any series before it, it shows the most personality out of all. He is shown as happy and cheerful, and willing to stop anything bad if it does happen. He cares for John and Tom and willing to save them if necessary. Creation On May 15, 2014, Super Pen was created. One day, the creator got home from school and had to write a poem for Poem Day. He was trying to look for a pencil, but couldn't find one, so he had to use a pen. This is how Super Pen was decided to be a pen. Super Pen #1 (series one) was created soon after the same day. Origins According to The Adventures of Super Pen, the first comic to explain his origin story, he was created when a truck carrying pens got struck by lightning, crashing into a Nuclear Power Plant, which then exploded. One of the pens landed on a highway nearby, and then was picked up by another truck. Meanwhile, it was revealed that John and Tom ordered the pen online, and just so happened to get the one that the truck picked up. When the box opened, the pen had a nuclear reaction, and grew a face and arms. The sentient pen then grabbed a cape and became Super Pen. Relationships John John and Super Pen are good friends. John didn't like Super Pen at first, but in The Adventures of Super Pen 2: The Revenge of King Eraser, he is shown to be a lot better with him. Tom Tom and Super Pen are less friends then Super Pen and John. Tom sees Super Pen as protective, but slightly annoying. King Eraser King Eraser has been Super Pen's arch nemesis since Super Pen #17 (series one). King Eraser sees Super Pen as a roadblock to his world domination plans. Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3